Mixing Up
by Coffee princess
Summary: Draco and Hermione get it going...but problems still lie a head
1. the reunion

disclaimer: I do not own any Harry potter characters, i only own the plot....

Mixing up...  
Chapter 1  
(The reunion...AWWWW)  
  
It was the 5 year reunion and everyone from Hogwarts was invited, but Hermione tried to get out of going. She didn't want to relive her past, and she didn't want to meet HIM. Draco Malfoy. The last time she saw him, he humiliated her in front of everybody, and she didn't want that to come up in any conversation. But when her parents heard of the reunion, they would not let her get out of it. They wired her money so she could buy everything she needed for the reunion. And of course, Hermione waited until the last minute to buy her things.

Rushing out of the house, she did the best she could to get everything done in time for the party. She ran to a muggle hair salon that permed her hair to straighten out. Unfortunately, her hair was so thick and curly that it was slightly wavy, rather than completely straight. Figuring that she had nothing else to do but accept it, Hermione paid the hairdresser and ran to Cinderella's Closet, _Magical place to find the perfect dress for you_. As she stepped in, a bunch of house elves measured her waist, height, and neck. Then a horde of dresses lined up in front of her with all sorts of colors and styles. She stood there, transfixed.

"Did I scare you?" Someone behind her talked. she whirled around and saw a man, about her age, coming towards her, but something was familiar about him. What is it that makes him look so familiar?"It's a new procedure that we have made. Our house elves are trained to give you exactly what you want on the spot - Hermione?" Her eyes got big. "Harry?" He smiled and put on his glasses. "It is You! Hermione! I can't believe it! How long has it been?" She didn't know what to say. It was about 5 years since they last saw each other, since they both were at Hogwarts.

_"Congratulations! You have finished your years at Hogwarts! Let us all eat and celebrate this festive occasion!" Dumbledore raised his glass and drank. Everyone cheered. _

_ "We've done it Ron!" Harry couldn't stop laughing. He knew he didn't have to stay at the Dursley's anymore, and he could do whatever he pleased. _

_ Ron couldn't stop smiling either. "Yes! Hey Hermione, you don't have to worry about O.W.L.S. or any other test anymore. You are free to do anything you want know." _

_ But Hermione couldn't smile. It hurt to. She glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy staring at her. He quickly broke the connection and went back chatting with his friends. She couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up and walked out the great dining hall. _

_ "SLAM!" The sound of the doors reverberated down the corridors. Everyone in the dining room turned silent. Draco Malfoy looked at the closed doors with his heart twisting. NOt knowing what to do, he let his ego take over. _

_ "She couldn't stand the fact that school is over! What a nerdy Mud-blood!" Everyone on the Slytherin table laughed. The whole Gryffindor table got up but Ron took charge.   
  
"You take that back Death-Eater!" The Gryffindor house roared. Draco turned red. Then he took a piece of Lime key pie and threw at Ron. He ducked and the pie hit one of the Ravenclaw members. Some shouted "Food fight!" Then there was Chaos. The professors couldn't stop the fight and some even joined. Everyone threw whatever food they could until one of the mashed potato balls hit Professor Dumbledore. Everyone gasped. They all thought that he would explode in anger, but all he did was hang his head, shake it in disappointment and walked away from the dining table and out the side door. Then he came back out with a smile on his face and a load of food levitating behind him. He waved his arms and pointed to everyone. The piles of food raced towards the individuals and everyone started to get the teachers.   
  
Professor McGonagall then took charge of the ordeal. Smiling she said, "Everyone is to go into their rooms and clean up for the Masque. It will be at 7:00. Everybody is to be on time and everyone must, MUST wear their masks." Nobody moved. "NOW!" Then everyone rushed out of the Dining hall and to their rooms. _

"So how are you?" Hermione questioned. Harry looked at her with energetic eyes and innocent smile. "I'm doing great, I married. Did you know that? You didn't come to the wedding, so I figured you didn't know." He went to the back room and brought back a small woman with a fiery red hair. "Ginny?" Hermione couldn't believe it. She had known that Ginny liked Harry during their years at Hogwarts, but didn't know that they would do as much as to marry. Being detained traveling on her job, she didn't have time to owl, or floo in. Her job? She was an expert on Mystical Creatures. It wasn't her dream job, It wasn't even close. But she was stuck on it. She had always wanted to be a Magical Historian, some intelligent being that was known for her vast knowledge of, well, everything. But sadly, those positions were under the supervision of the Malfoys. And It was obvious that she would be rejected if she signed on for it. Well not being able to get to an owl for so long, she decided not to even try getting back with the group she had grown up in.

"Oh...Wow! I...Ginny!" The shock was too much for her as Ginny came running towards Hermione. "Hermione! Oh! I've missed you so much!" She hugged Hermione and took her hand playfully. "Remember when I would always talk to you about my crushes, but you swore to keep it a secret, because I kept yours? Well it turns out that one of my crushes fell through," Ginny went back to where Harry was and linked arms. Hermione just smiled. "Oh! That's right! You need a dress! I still have the one you wore to the masque your last night at Hogwarts. You looked so pretty! You stunned You-Know-who! Remember! Even though it ended badly! That red dress was perfect for you! And of course I made it! You wouldn't have gotten it if-"

Hermione didn't quite catch the rest of that, she was too busy, Reminiscing....

_"Perfect!" The red dress swayed a bit and touched the floor slightly. Since it was a halter top, her back showed more skin than it should have but she decided that it wasn't going to kill her. She put on a tad of makeup and put her hair up into a bun. Hermione checked the clock. It was about 6:50. "Alright! Ten minutes until the masque. Mask....Where is my Mask." Hermione searched everywhere. "Oh gods! Where is that thing? Oh! There it is!" Finding the mask on the drawer, she put it on, checked herself on the mirror and rushed out of the room. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she slipped and fell backwards but someone grabbed her waist as she fell and held her steady. "Oh! Thank yo-" The words died on her lips as she saw who was holding her. It was Draco Malfoy. He laughed at her, not a nice laugh but a haughty laugh and let her go. "Why don't you be careful where you step? It's save our floors from being stained with your blood." As he was saying this, he was gazing over her body. So in return, Hermione looked at him as well. Instead of his usual black, he wore a white tuxedo with a red rose that adorned one side of it. "You don't need to stare at me, Granger, I already know that I'm irresistible, but I don't want you to start falling for me. Its gross enough that I've touched you." Hermione gave him a scowl. "Thanks Malfoy. You might have just saved me." She turned to leave but spun back around. "By the way, I wasn't staring at you because of your GOOD looks, I was staring at you because of your BAD looks, and you might want to check that zipper of yours." With that she walked into the dance hall with Malfoy checking his Zipper. _

_ "Hermione?" Ron had seen her walk in with a frustrated Malfoy a few steps behind her. As they were coming in, Malfoy walked a little faster and passed Hermione, bumping into her shoulder. They were glaring at each other. "Hermione?" Ron had said again. She looked at him and smiled. "Hello Ron. Where's Harry?" Ron had given her a suspicious look then looked at Harry who was with Cho. "Where do you think he is?" He looked disgusted. "Are you coming to my house tomorrow?" He seem to be hopeful but quickly hid his expression. "I mean, With Harry and..." Hermione looked disinterested but said "Maybe" and left it at that. In truth, she wanted to go, but she didn't want to give Ron anymore signs. She didn't like him. Well, not in that way. But he seemed to like her, or give off that impression. And she was right to think so, because what happened next drove him mad. _

"Uh....Hermione?" Ginny shook Hermione's shoulder. "Are you even listening to what I've been saying? Jeez? Where is your head? Anyway, You didn't come here for me to talk about the past. You need a dress, And I've got just the one for you. And no red this time, but I'm thinking of something just as shocking." Hermione gave her a questioning look. "What do you think about yellow?"

Hermione dressed into the yellow dress and got out her purse to pay for it. She was late and wanted to get things on a roll but Ginny refused to accept the money. "No way. You are not paying for it. You need to have some fun with life, without paying for it. Now, I'll see you at Hogwarts." Hermione started to talk, but Ginny held a hand up. "Don't even think about trying to pay us back. If you really want to, you could pay us back by having fun at the party. Now...Get!" Hermione looked at the clock and had nothing to do but run out of the store yelling back "Thanks Harry, Thanks Ginny! See you at the School!"

She got to station nine and three quarters. But the portal was blocked so she apparated and found herself in front of the school just as the clock struck 8:00. "Yes, Just in time." She ran in and went up the stairs. Running down the corridor, she saw the doors that lead to the ball room and she started walking. But while she was walking there was a figure leaning on the side. Hermione was sure it wasn't anyone she knew, or else he would be already in the room, but he looked like he was waiting for someone. He looked at his watch and looked side to side, than stopped as he saw her standing there. His hair was blond and perfect while his eyes were storms just waiting to get out. She tried to walk past his gaze but tripped and fell over herself. "Can't get anywhere without falling, huh Granger?" He smirked and walked towards her. Then, the memories came...

_Malfoy and his table of Slytherins decided to pull a prank on the muggle born. Actually, Pansy and her group of misfits decided that muggles were to be humiliated anyway, and what's better than embarrassing someone where everyone is watching. They had found out that Hermione had some feelings for Malfoy. He almost blushed at that, but made sure that it wasn't shown. Pansy wanted him to go up to Hermione, tell her sorry for being an ass to her, ask her to dance with him, kiss her and then look disgusted. Malfoy didn't know what to do. His ego an pride was yelling "Do it!" but his heart and mind was saying "Don't!" But before he could think things through, they had already made the plans and pushed him out of his seat. Malfoy scowled at them but went towards Hermione anyways._

_ "Uh Oh....Look who's coming!" Ron had seen Malfoy come their way. He thought that Malfoy would want to pick a fight, but he didn't. He looked at Hermione's back for a minute and then tapped her shoulder. Hermione turned around and gasped. What is he doing?She thought. He kneeled in front of her and looked up at her. "Hermione, I'm sorry for everything that I've done in these past years, yet today, when i saw you ascend from those steps and fall right into my arms, I knew I needed to have you. Please. Will you forgive me?" Draco looked up with hopeful eyes. Hermione was taken aback. Here was Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin who despised muggles, and he was saying sorry to her and saying that he needed her. Something was up. "What's it for you Malfoy?" Draco gave a hurt expression. "What do you mean? I am being sincere. I realized for the first time in my life that I've been wrong, that my Father was wrong. I realized that I had no friends and no one to call my own. But I have found that one person." He stood up and held out a hand. "That person is you. Please, May I have this dance?" Hermione not knowing what to do, put her hand to his and he led her out onto the dance floor. _

_ Everyone around them hushed. No one else came to the dance floor and those who were on the dance floor got off. Ron looked like he was about to strangle Malfoy and some of the other boys looked at Hermione as if they had seen her for the first time in their lives. Hermione glanced at everyone around them and then looked at Malfoy. "This is a surprise Malfoy, I would have thought of you to always be against me. Why the sudden change?" He looked at her and saw something he never saw before.. She was smiling at him. Not just a fake I-told-you-so smile, but a genuine smile. His gut turned and his heart stopped. All of a sudden her touch was burning him. His blood was beginning to boil. He was getting hot and bothered. There was a fiery tension where she was touching. "Uh....You did..." Hermione laughed. Then Malfoy laughed. And the air had been put back in place at the dance. People started coming on the dance floor and having fun There were people who were still in shock and not doing anything, like Ron, but other than that, everyone was resuming what they had just said, or danced or whatever they were doing. Hermione and Malfoy danced together for a bit, but Malfoy stepped on her foot. "Ow!" Malfoy, shocked, quickly apologized and bent down to her feet. They were wonderful feet to him. He kissed on of the toes and then slowly got himself up and looked at her intently. He brushed his thumb on her lips and her eyes went wide. Then he bent his neck and kissed her fully. At first, it was only lip to lip, but then as he pulled her forward, she gasped and her mouth opened. There was some resistance, but it slowly disappeared and Hermione started to loosen. Taking his chance, Malfoy shot his tongue through her mouth and then teased her tongue with his. She let out a purr of pleasure and it drove him nuts. She pulled him closer and he put his hands on her back. And when the kiss ended, they were both a little flustered. Malfoy looked down at her, and kissed her again. She didn't resist this time but put her arms around him. They both were lost in each other when Pansy cleared her throat. Malfoy pulled out and looked around. _

_ Everybody was silent again and everyone was looking. He looked down at Hermione. She looked beautiful. He had never seen someone look so cute when she was flustered. But Pansy cleared her throat again and Malfoy was quickly reminded of the plan. He then didn't look disgusted but started to laugh. He smiled at his group and pulled up a thumbs up. "I told you that she would give anyone some lip!" They all laughed at her. Some of the Ravenclaws laughed as well. So did some of the Hufflepuffs, So did some of the Gryffindors. Hermione didn't know what to do. She looked up at Malfoy, tears building up in her eyes and then she ran out of the room. _

_ "Oh my..." Professor McGonagall saw everything. Tears swelling in her eyes, she marched to Malfoy, who was looking miserable. "Why. What has Ms. Granger done to you, Mr. Malfoy? I demand some answer. And tonight of all nights. I hope you have done your job properly because the school year had not finished yet. You still have three more hours until we announce the House Cup winners, and I ASSURE you that it will not be the Slytherins. Thirty points will be taken away from each of you," She said, pointing at the table and Malfoy. "And You, Mr. Malfoy, Will go after Ms. Granger and Ask for forgiveness. Now, Mr. Malfoy, before I take Matters into my OWN hands and make you grovel." _

_ Malfoy did as he was told. But the Slytherins were still laughing. As he was walking out, he was met with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. "What do you want Weasley? Potter? Oh...Yes. That's right Weasley. I scored before you did, and I don't even like her. Funny how love turns out, doesn't i-" But he didn't finish his statement. Ron had punched his nose and Malfoy was on the floor, bleeding. "Shut up Malfoy! You don't even know her!" Just then Professor Snape came. " What is the meaning of this. You, Malfoy, Do what Professor McGonagall said. Weasley, You have just taken ten points from Gryffindor." He turned around to see everyone looking. "There's nothing here to see. Everyone just go away!" Draco got up, sneered at Ron once more and went out._

Hermione's eyes flooded as she remembered that night and she looked at Draco at the corner of her eyes. "What, Draco. Do you need to score with me again tonight? Or is this a rating of some kind? Where is your little crew of idiots....Oh....I see. Are they hiding? So they could just laugh at me? What.." Draco stopped her by leaning in to where there was barely enough room for a piece of paper to get between their lips. He brushed his lips softly touching hers, setting them on fire. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to kiss your lips again." He whispered against her lips and before she could reply again, she found his lips against hers, just as it was 5 years ago.


	2. Walking together

Mixing up

chapter 2

(Walking together)

¡¡

Hermione looked up at Draco, confused. ¡°Why did you do that? I mean, what¡¯s going on? You don¡¯t like me. You never liked me. That kind of kiss was not even for people who ¡°liked¡± each other. It was more of a ¡°love¡± kiss. But we don¡¯t love each other. I can¡¯t stand it when people do that kinds of stuff. I mean, just kissing people with no-¡± She was cut off by Draco¡¯s laughter.

¡°Relax Granger. Jeez! Still uptight and loudmouthed as usual. I¡®ve been waiting for you, Let¡®s go in?¡± He smiled down at her and all she could think of was What the hell is he doing?And she almost forgot about the embarrassing incident that had happened to her before, but, she didn¡¯t.

¡°No, it¡¯s ok Malfoy. Wait, I¡¯m confused. Why were you waiting for me? You know, if I didn¡¯t know you better, I would say that you had feelings for me.¡± Hermione joked. She firmly believed that he was still a muggle hater, but didn¡¯t care; it was still fun to play around with his ego. She looked up at him to see his smile gone and his infamous ¡°Bad boy¡± sneer appeared.

¡°Don¡¯t forget, Granger, It disgusts me to even touch you, but I do anyway because our society is so bent out of shape to become ¡°Politically correct.¡± ¡°Oh, come off it Malfoy,¡± She said mockingly¡¯ ¡°We are not that young anymore, don¡¯t listen to EVERYTHING, your father says. Not all of us are bad.¡± Draco looked mystified for a second, but seemed to have understood what she had said and his smile came back. ¡°My father? I haven¡¯t been living with my father for the past four years. Haven-¡± But he never got to finish what he wanted to say because Ron Weasley had come out of the room for a breath of fresh air, and had seen them together.

¡°Hermione and MALFOY? What? Is that really you Hermione? Why are you with Malfoy?¡± Ron looked flabbergasted. He didn¡¯t know what was going on, but then again, when did he? Not knowing what to do, and having to keep up his ego, he quickly thought of a clever way to cover up the reason for them to be standing so close together, and he found the perfect way. ¡°Ugh! Get off me Granger! I don¡¯t want you! Jeez, Granger, I would have thought you would hate me, after what had happened, but I guess you didn¡¯t get enough of me.¡± Draco regretted saying those words as soon as he said them, for Hermione looked less than pleased. Her look of disappointment over took him and Draco quickly realized that he had seen that look only once before that night 5 years ago.

__

¡°Granger? Where the hell are you?¡± Draco had looked for her, but she was nowhere to be found. ¡°Oh Gods...Where the hell is she?¡± He searched for her near the Gryffindor tower, knowing that she wouldn¡®t have gone in, but she wasn¡¯t there. He tried most of the classrooms but, as he suspected, they were all empty. Giving up, he walked to the dance hall to find Hermione there, leaning against the sidewall, waiting. Draco sighed, ¡°Here we go.¡± He ambled to her and when she didn¡¯t lift her head up, he put his hand on her chin and lifted it up himself. She pushed him away from her and turned her back to him.

¡°What do you want Malfoy?¡± Hermione¡¯s voice sounded so hurt. It twisted Draco¡¯s heart to hear it. ¡°Why? Did you have fun? Ridiculing me in front of the whole school?¡± Draco tried to get in a word but she wouldn¡¯t let him. She spun around, her hair flying in his face and her finger pointing at him, ¡°No, You are not going to get the last word. I¡¯ve had it with your stupid little jokes and pranks. You don¡¯t seem to understand that being half muggle has problems of it¡¯s own. It doesn't help when there are certain OBNOXIOUS people who think that being muggle born is some disease.¡± He started to say something but yet again, Hermione wouldn¡¯t let him. ¡°I don¡¯t know what it is about you. How could you do a thing like that? Why?¡± She seemed to stop, and Draco used it for his benefit.

¡°Can I say something now?¡± She gave him a nod, and he apologized. ¡°I¡¯m not saying this just because old McGonagall told me to, well, maybe. That¡¯s not the point. What I was going to say was, I¡¯m sor'so'sor.. why is this so hard?¡± He put his hands on his head then tried again. He sighed, ¡°I¡¯m sorry. There, I said it. Is that better?¡± He gave the impression of relief but quickly scowled. ¡°Why do I have to say sorry? Why don¡¯t you say sorry to me? Do I have to lower myself to say sorry to a Mud-Blood?¡± Hermione couldn¡¯t believe her ears. She didn¡¯t like it when he said sorry, but when he called her, well you know, the M-word, that caused her blood to heat up. she gave him a look of disappointment while his heart wrenched.

¡°Unbelievable! How dare YOU _say sorry to _ME_? I think the question should be how dare _I_ enjoy a kiss from _YOU_! Gods, Malfoy! We are not 11-years-old! You don¡¯t have to act like I am dirt. I know how you think about me. You don¡¯t have to point it out every time I see you! You don¡¯t have to be foul mouthed. You can get your point across without the swearing! Why'why are you looking at me like that?¡± Draco sauntered right up to her, putting his arms around her waist and leaned in. Hermione squealed as he pulled her close to him. ¡°What are you doing? Get your filthy Slytherin hands off of me!¡± But he wouldn¡¯t let go._

¡°Am I to understand that you found my kiss, enjoyable?¡± He felt Hermione stop resisting and let her go. She felt a some inexplicable feeling come about her. He had a sly look on his face and he slowly slid on of his hands to her neck and pulled her closer. Closing her eyes, Hermione didn¡¯t struggle and gladly tiptoed to accept his kiss. He pressed his lips against hers and her hands went around his neck. Teasing her lips to open, she willingly gave herself to him.

¡°Hermione?¡± Ron looked at Hermione, and then at Draco. But before she could say anything, Draco turned his back to her and walked into the dance hall. Glaring at the back of his neck, Hermione followed with one very confused Ron behind her. ¡°Hermione?¡± Ron tapped her shoulder. With a quick turn, she faced him, scaring the daylights out of him. ¡°What, Ron?¡± Looking very annoyed, Hermione sighed. He stepped back, looking around for somebody, then looked back at her. ¡°uh...I was going to say, You look great!¡± He tensed himself for any attack Hermione might give him, but fortunately, she smiled sadly and hugged him.

Draco had no clue what was going on inside his head. Everything was scrambled. That kiss had taken so much out of him that he was dizzy for a minute, and then she had to ruin the moment by talking. But then of course, he didn¡¯t like her. Gods no! Not a muggle. Right? Of course, no one was righter then he was. Not even that big headed nerd of a muggle. So why was his heart wrenching as he saw her hug Weasley? ¡°Damn her!¡± The room was still. Everyone was looking at Draco. The corridors were still resounding with the yell. He eyed everyone staring at him, and found his eyes set on Hermione. Her eyes had gone round and large. She mouthed out ¡°What¡¯s going on?¡± but before he could answer, a much older and much wiser Dumbledore came out.

¡°Being that it has already quieted down, we will start the reunion. Welcome back to Hogwarts!¡± He raised his glass and drank from it. Everyone cheered and clinked glasses with each other. ¡°I hope everyone has matured, and for those who haven¡¯t - Crabbe, meet me in my office.¡± Laughter filled the room. Even the other professors seemed to laugh, including one very pale Snape. Draco, who was still looking at Hermione found himself next to her as Dumbledore¡¯s speech went on. She had gone back to chatting with old friends when Pansy slid in front of Draco¡¯s way.

¡°Oh Draco! I¡¯ve missed you so much. You never did call me back!¡± She came toward him with her arms stretched out in front of her but Draco moved back. Hermione stopped discussing with her friends and was listening to the conversation that was talking place behind her. Although her back was turned, she could imagine what his facial expression would be: the annoyance, the rolling of eyes, and the constant biting of his lip when he was put into a position he didn¡¯t like. Hermione stifled a laughter.

¡°Sorry Pansy, I¡¯m looking for somebody right now.¡± Draco pretended to be looking for someone, or something with his hand right above his eyes and squinting his eyes. Pansy crossed her arms and glared at him.

¡°You mean, Hermione?¡± Draco stopped pretending and gaped down at Pansy. She stared right back. ¡°It¡¯s true then, you have a thing for a _muggle born?¡±_ And not just any muggle born, but her?¡± Before Draco could respond, Hermione was well on her way of choking the life out of her. Her coughing fit scared everyone around her. There were shouts everywhere.

¡°Somebody get her water!¡±

¡°Ok!¡± Where¡¯s the water?¡±

¡°I.....I don¡¯t know! Just get it!!!!¡±

¡°AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!¡±

¡°Hermione? Breath!¡±

¡°Oh my gosh! What are we going to do! Ahh!!!! Will somebody save us now?¡±

¡°Hahaha! Where is your god now!¡±

During all this, Hermione had already stopped coughing and found herself being pulled by her hand away from the crowd. Draco was pulling her, making sure no one was looking, and all Hermione could do was smile. But what they didn¡¯t know was the Ron and Pansy were very much looking. And when Pansy started following them, so did Ron. But the odd thing of it, was that there was someone _else_ following _them._

Outside of the chaos, Draco and Hermione were silent for a second. They just stared at each other, not knowing what to do. Draco smiled, and that set off their laughter. Still holding hands, Hermione had her head on his chest and he had his forehead on the top of her head. They were filled with amusement until their sides started to hurt and their laughter turned into a gleeful ¡°Ow.¡± Hermione was the first to realize how close she was to him and quickly she pulled back, looking at the carpet with great interest. Draco, with his smirk, came closer to her, and grabbed her waist. Hermione¡¯s eyes enlarged. ¡°Get your arms off of me!¡± But quickly seemed confused. Draco, knowing all too well why, he pulled her closer.

¡°Does it seem like Deja Vu? Because, we have been in this position before.¡± He loved her look of shock. She stared at him wide eyed and he in turn laughed. He leaned in to kiss her when there was a shriek behind them. Pansy had seen the whole thing, and she had just fainted. Ron was right next to her, his hands grabbing onto the railing right next to him. It seemed as though if he let go, he would collapse right there. Draco and Hermione quickly went towards them. Draco tried to help Ron get a grip on himself but Ron Yelled at him, saying rubbish and things of that nature, while Hermione tried to help Pansy up. Pansy got a load of Hermione¡¯s hair and yanked it to the ground.

¡°How dare you try and take him away from me? You...You of all people. You have the nerve to touch him. He¡¯s mine! All mine! You....**MUDBLOOD!!!!!!**¡± Pansy quickly covered her mouth as she said it. Ron seemed to get a hold of himself and stared at her. Draco looked shocked and sneered at her, and Hermione seemed to be on the verge of tears. Furious, Draco grabbed Pansy¡¯s arm pulled her up. Taking her by the shoulders, he faced Pansy towards Hermione.

¡°Why don¡¯t you say that again?¡± He shook her until she began to cry. Leaving her there, Draco pushed her to the side and walked towards Hermione. She was still glaring at Pansy with tears in her eyes. Draco turned Hermione around and together they walked out of the corridor.


	3. update

Sorry for not updating. I had a portfolio to work on and college applications. I'm starting this story up again. Well just get ready!


End file.
